1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to inlet or suction heads for hoses, to facilitate retention of the hose end in close proximity to the bottom of a tank from which water is to be drawn, especially portable tanks brought to the scene of a fire to provide a supply of water for use in fighting the fire. In a more particular sense, the invention lies in the field of portable hose nozzles or inlets which may be equipped with strainers in the form of wire mesh screening to keep out foreign particles or debris often found in water drawn from nearby streams for use in filling the portable "dump-and-go" tank.
In a still more particular sense, the invention lies in the field of those portable inlet structures weighted in such a fashion as to lie stably upon the tank bottom without the need for being attached thereto, and especially those structures falling in this category in which adjustments can be readily made as to the angle at which the attached hose portion extends in respect to the horizontal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, suction heads, normally equipped with strainers, for use in the circumstances touched upon above, have been broadly known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,894 shows such a device, but this patent, in keeping with other patents covering structures intended for the same purpose, has certain deficiencies in respect to, for example, the angle at which the attached hose portion extends from the tank bottom. Fire hoses are of substantial diameter, and of rather limited flexibility, in many instances. The inherent flexibility of the fire hose may be reduced even more when the hose is filled with water being pumped from a tank in which the hose is submerged. As a result, the inlet head may be cocked or even completely inverted in respect to the tank bottom. This prevents drawing of water below a level which may still be substantially above the tank bottom, in a situation in which it would be important to pump water with an absolute minimum of delay, fully to or at least in very close proximity to the bottom of the tank.